Lovely Motorcycle
by Cylva
Summary: Dazai datang berkunjung di hari libur menyenangkan Chuuya yang seharusnya diisi dengan berkeliling kota bersama motor kesayangannya. Tapi hari libur menyenangkan itu malah berubah menjadi seperti ini. Tapi tunggu dulu, ini tidak buruk. Eh? Benarkah tidak buruk? #PorkpieForChuu #"You Bastard!"


**Disclaimer**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

Warn : yaoi/sho-ai/bl, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

 **Lovely Motorcycle**

Chuuya sangat mencintai motor ini. Ia membeli dengan seluruh gajinya selama setahun yang ia kumpul sejak Dazai Osamu keluar dari Mafia.

Tentu, si kurang ajar itu diduga menghancurkan mobil kesayangan Chuuya dengan bom. Sialan sekali. Apa Dazai dendam atas kematian anak anak Odasaku pada Chuuya? Atau dia begitu cinta pada Chuuya hingga bersedia mengirim si pirang menyusul Odasaku, teman baiknya?

Sayangnya , walau dugaannya kuat mengarah ke Dazai, sebenarnya Chuuya tidak tau pasti pelaku pengeboman laknat yang merenggut nyawa mantan mobil tercintanya. Tapi siapapun dia, Chuuya akan mengikat orang itu di baling baling helikopter, apalagi kalau orang itu benar benar si brengsek Dazai.

"Aku membelinya dengan uang hasil puasa tidak ikut pelelangan wine tahun ini." tutur Chuuya saat Mori bertanya dari mana motor itu.

"Aku tidak punya partner lagi, jadi motor bisa lebih efektif untuk misi sendiri. Mobil itu terlalu lamban!" katanya saat Kouyo bertanya kenapa memilih motor.

Tapi sudahlah. Sudah setahun lalu kok. Dazai sudah pergi, dan Chuuya tenang karena bisa menghirup oksigen yang tidak tercemar aroma bunuh diri dari sosok itu. /Serius tuh Chuu?

Hari ini cerah dan Mori-san yang baik memberi tiket libur pada Chuuya. Sungguh, Chuuya terharu bahagia atas hal itu.

Rencananya sih, mau kencan dengan kekasih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan motor, topi, dan wine tercinta. Tidak tidak, Chuuya tidak playboy. Emang kekasih begitu bisa masuk kategori playboy?

Kunci sudah di tangan, topi sudah di kepala, dan wine sudah diteguk, hanya harus menemui motor kesayangan di tempat parkir apartemen.

"DAZAI BRENGSEK! JAUH JAUH KAU DARI MOTORKU!." teriakannya menggema di ruang lebar itu.

Tentu saja, dia emosi begitu melihat sosok tak dikenal sok akrab duduk di atas motor berharganya.

"Hai Chuuya. Apa kabar? Sudah tambah tinggi? Oh masih pendek ternyata. Ini motor mu? Bagus juga, tapi tidak cocok. Sebaiknya kau ganti dengan matic atau vespa. Kusarankan kau naik sepeda saja. Mana tau tambah tinggi."

Tidak ada yang bagus. Saran macam apa itu? Setiap kalimatnya hanya menumbuhkan kekesalan dan perempatan benci di kepala Chuuya.

 _'Tidak tidak. Sabar wahai diriku. Sabar. Jika kau membalas, si maniak sialan sialan sialan ini akan tinggi hati.'_

"Apa maumu?" tanya Chuuya setelah mengatur nafas dan emosi— lebih tepatnya keinginan untuk memasukkan Dazai ke mesin penggiling sosis.

"Oh,, aku hanya iseng berkunjung ke kantor lama. Sungguh aku tidak tau ini motor mu. Serius deh." Dazai tersenyum polos dengan jari bersimbol peach di kedua sisinya.

"Oh, sekarang kau sudah tau. Dan menyingkirlah dari sana. Kau mencemari barangku." dengan kasar Chuuya menarik kerah baju Dazai agar turun dari atas motornya.

Dazai dipaksa turun lalu Chuuya mengecek motornya dengan hati hati. Meraba, menatap, dan mengetuk ngetuk tiap inchi dari benda bercat merah kilat itu. Memastikan lady nya tidak terluka atau teracuni hawa Dazai Osamu.

Si surai coklat hanya memperhatikan dengan sedikit guratan bosan. Chuuya lalu duduk di atas jok motor, memasukkan kunci dan menghidupkannya. Gas ia tancap untuk memanaskan mesin agar siap berkendara dengan baik.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak pergi kerja?"

"Aku libur.." Chuuya menjawab tanpa melihat. Perhatian nya fokus untuk menggunakan sarung tangan, "kau sendiri?"

"Aku kerja kok.."

"Lalu untuk apa kau di sini? Kembali ke kantormu sana! Dasar pemalas!"

"Jahat ih ngusir ngusir. Aku tersinggung tau." Dazai memajukan bibirnya.

"Cih! Dengar yah Dazai sialan Osamu, selagi aku baik, aku akan pura pura tidak melihatmu. Cepat pergi sebelum aku sadar dan menangkapmu." aura horor mulai menguar dari tubuh Chuuya. Ia semakin sebal dengan makhluk ini. Tabahkan hatinya ya Tuhan..

"Tangkap saja. Kalau Chuuya yang nangkap, Osamu ini tidak keberatan. Tapi, jangan dibawah ke ruang eksekusi itu. Bawa ke kamarmu saja, oke?"

Chuuya kembali mendecih kesal dengan segaris rona di pipi putihnya saat Dazai mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Chuuya.

"Menyingkir. Aku mau pergi."

Bukannya mengikuti perintah dan menyingkir, Dazai malah maju dan duduk di jok belakang motor Chuuya. Tidak tau diri sekali anak ini.

"Hoi! Kau ngapain?! Pergi sana!" Chuuya mencoba mendorong dan mengusir Dazai, namun tidak berguna. Kedua tangannya malah ditangkap dengan mudah. Dia sempat menggunakan kemampuannya, namun Dazai juga menggunakan miliknya. Sia sia.

"Chuuya menyetir saja. Antarkan aku ke rumah klien ku."

"Hah?! Memangnya kau siapa menyu—"

"Sst.." Dazai menutup mulut kecil Chuuya, dengan tangan, "Nanti ada yang dengar, Antarkan saja aku. Tolong yahh.."

Si surai jingga menaikkan alisnya. Tak habis pikir dengan si jangkung yang tidak sadar diri bahwasahnya mereka sudah jadi musuh. Sempat terpikir oleh Chuuya, apa Dazai punya navigasi perbedaan yang baik?

Motor dijalankan dan dengan cepat melaju keluar dari tempat parkir. Bahaya juga kalau ada yang melihat Chuuya membonceng anggota Army Detective Agensi sekaligus pengkhianat Port Mafia.

"Kau tidak pakai helm?" Dazai bertanya saat Chuuya mulai menekan gas motornya.

"Buat apa? Tidak akan ada polisi yang berani menilangku. Haha.."

"Wahhh,,, Dasar penjahat~"

"Sadar diri saja Dazai sialan." Chuuya menampakkan senyumnya seraya menyikut Dazai di tengah mengemudi.

Hanya sekitar dua menit, mereka sudah sampai di tengah kota. Chuuya menghentikan motor tercintanya di bawah tiang rambu dilarang parkir.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Dazai membiarkan Chuuya turun dari tunggangannya.

"Beli roti. Kau tunggu di sini mengerti?" lalu Chuuya masuk ke sebuah toko roti. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya dia keluar dengan sedikit senyum terlempar ke dalam toko itu. Sepertinya sudah langganan.

"Ini." Chuuya memberi roti dan sebotol teh hijau pada Dazai, karena memang dia membeli itu bukan untuknya. "Aku sudah makan di rumah tadi. Kau belum kan? Aku tau kau bangun, lalu mandi dan pergi tanpa sarapan. Firasat ku juga bilang kau belum makan dari semalam.

Sedikit syok memang, "Chuuya kau pria kan? Kenapa kau punya insting seperti wanita? Kau benar dengan itu. Aku heran." Lalu tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih ia memakan roti itu membiarkan Chuuya menatapnya sinis.

Sejenak tidak ada kata yang terucap, suara suara hanya berasal dari pengguna trotoar yang menggosip ria. Hingga Chuuya menepuk jok sambil mengusap spion motor itu penuh kasih, lalu bersandar di bodynya dan meneguk soda kaleng yang juga ia beli. "Jadi mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Nanti kau juga tau."

Sepasang manik sapphire itu melirik ke arah Dazai yang masih khusyuk dengan rotinya.

"Tapi tempatnya agak jauh. Jangan kutip ongkos yah.."

Dengan penuh kasih, Chuuya menyikut Dazai.

Ini hari libur, pantas saja jalanan ramai, banyak transportasi yang berlalu lalang dan salah satunya adalah Chuuya yang mengangkut sosok Dazai di jok belakang motornya.

"Hoi Dazai, tanganmu membuatku sesak."

"Hmmm... Chuuya, kau wangi..."

Kembali, si Nakahara itu memaparkan sejumlah perempatan kesal di wajah saat Dazai semakin mengeratkan pelukan ke tubuhnya yang mungil.,

Udara laut terasa hangat di sana. Walau masih musim semi dan matahari sedikit tertutup kepulan awan, tidak memungkiri bahwa Yokohama benar benar tempat yang indah.

Chuuya masih menjalankan motornya, dan Dazai masih memeluknya dari belakang. Padahal tidak mungkin dia akan terjatuh di kecepatan 60km/jam. Tapi mackerel itu lebih betah menghirup aroma di tengkuk Chuuya dibandingkan aroma laut di musim semi yang segar.

"Kita dilihati orang bodoh! Malulah sedikit Dazai idiot!" dengan ugal Chuuya yang bersemu membawa motor itu. Berharap Dazai akan oleng dan melepasnya, namun dia makin memperdalam pelukannya. Sialan sekali.

"Ahh, biar saja. Biar mereka iri. Hmmm.. Jalan saja..."

Dazai semakin memperdalam kepalanya. Menyusup hingga hidungnya menyentuh kulit putih membuat si sinoper mengencangkan saraf. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" kontras apel semakin menguar dan sebutir keringat gugup menetes di pelipisnya.

Dazai tidak menjawab, lebih dalam. Dengan wangi yang memabukkan ini. Chuuya tetap berkendara di kecepatan yang mulai turun, melirik Dazai di sudut mata karena spionnya tidak merefleksikan Dazai dengan baik.

Sebuah benda kenyal terasa si leher belakangnya. Dazai mulai menciuminya tepat di atas kerah. "Dazai!"

' _ini bahaya,'_ Chuuya bergumam. Dengan inisiatif dia menghentikan motornya di area bangunan pelabuhan di sekitar beberapa tongkang yang disusun tidak rapih.

"Hei. Hentikan bodoh. Jangan disinii!" Chuuya mendorong kepala Dazai menjauh. Namun tidak berguna.

Sudah lama sekali Dazai tidak menghirup aroma Chuuya yang khas ini. Dia belum mengganti shampo, sabun, maupun deodorant nya. Wangi yang selalu membuat Dazai mabuk setiap malam saat di Port Mafia.

Pelukan di perut berpindah. Dazai menggapai pundak Chuuya dengan salah satu tangannya, masih mendekapnya dari belakang. Memaksa Chuuya memiringkan kepala saat ia ingin mencicip kulit itu lebih luas.

"hnnn.." lenguhan lembut tidak disengaja lolos saat Dazai mulai menggigit lehernya. Chuuya menekuk tubuh dan menaikkan lutut, tak sadar ia menggeliat geli di atas motornya. Sialan sekali. Posisi ini tidak enak. Dia tau Dazai menahan motor itu dengan kaki, tapi tetap saja, asing.

"Dazai... jangan.." melodinya yang parau terucap pelan. Chuuya meremas rambut Dazai, entah menariknya agar semakin dekat, atau mendorongnya agar menjauh, "hn.." Chuuya melenguh kembali.

Dazai masih akan terus menciumi leher dan tubuh itu jika tidak mendengar sebuah kaleng jatuh dari balik tongkang kapal di dekat mereka. Dia menarik dirinya cepat, begitupun Chuuya yang melirik sumber suara itu.

Keduanya syok dan membatu seperti tertangkap basah oleh seorang gadis tak dikenal. Gadis itu juga terpelongo dan menjatuhkan kaleng sodanya melihat dua pria hampir melakukan 'itu' di atas motor dengan sangat bergairah.

Ketiganya tidak akan bergeming hingga terdengar suara lain memanggil gadis itu, temannya mungkin.

"Oh, uhm.. Maaf mengganggu. Permisi!" dengan tertunduk dan semburat merah di wajah, si gadis berlari ke arah sebaliknya. _'Seharusnya kurekam saja tadi sialan!'_ batin gadis itu merutuki dirinya yang kurang tanggap.

Dazai masih memeluk Chuuya, dan Chuuya masih menekuk tubuhnya sedikit. Entah kenapa insting kedua pasangan gelap itu macet di saat seperti itu. Hening kemudian diisi dengan naiknya darah dari jantung ke kepala Chuuya, membuatnya memerah dengan sangat.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN BEGO!" dan akhirnya, Chuuya konek dan memprotes pada Dazai yang hanya tersenyum bersalah.

Mereka sudah sampai di sekitar dermaga dengan Chuuya yang ngambek dan Dazai yang mati kutu karena segala cara yang dilakukannya untuk minta maaf tidak digubris.

Chuuya hanya bertanya "Mau kemana?" sekitar lima belas menit lalu, dan Dazai menjawabnya dengan panjang "Ah, Kemana kau mau membawaku Chuuya. Aku tak keberatan... Tentu saja tidak, siapa yang menolak kalau dibawa olehmu. Atau kau saja yang ikut aku ke markas Agensi agar kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Lalu si mungil menyikutnya tepat di hati.

Jadi Chuuya hanya membawa motornya berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan. Dia tau kalau sejak awal Dazai hanya ingin mengajaknya keluar. Dia tidak keberatan dengan itu toh tujuan awalnya memang hanya berkeliling dengan motor tercintanya,, dan bersama Dazai, itu kebahagiaan tersendiri. Hanya saja, kepergok itu hal lain yang dia tidak suka. Dia benar benar marah pada Dazai sekarang.

"Chuuya... Jangan dingin begitu dong... Dicuekin itu ga enak..." Dazai menggoyang goyangkan bahu Chuuya lembut.

"Ayolah Chuuya.. Jawab aku, aku mau minta maaf."

"Sebodo." sebuah kata penuh arti dari si sinoper terlempar dengan penuh hujatan dan tuntutan pertanggungjawaban pada Dazai yang seketika terdiam.

"Ya sudah kalau kau marah." akhirnya dia membuka suara kembali, "Turunkan saja aku di sini." Chuuya mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar hal itu. Ia melihat spion dan tampak tatapan sendu Dazai di sana.

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengacaukannya. Aku tau aku salah. Padahal aku sudah berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar bisa dapat hari libur sama dengan Chuuya. "

Senyum masam Dazai tampak di sana. Chuuya memberhentikan motornya di dekat sebuah pagar batu yang membatasi jalan beraspal hitam dengan pantai berpasir putih. Lalu Dazai turun dari motor diikuti Chuuya sendiri.

"Chuuya kau masih marah? Tadi itu tidak sengaja sungguh."

"Jadi kau hanya ingin jalan jalan denganku? Bukan ke rumah klienmu?"

Dazai mengangguk, masih dengan senyum masamnya. "Janganlah marah.."

"Aku tau Chuuya libur hari ini, jadi aku menyelesaikan semua tugasku tadi malam. Lalu ke apartemenmu pagi pagi sekali. Aku menunggu di tempat parkir, yahh.. bohong sih kalau aku bilang tidak tau ini motormu. Aku tau Chuuya sangat suka benda ini dan pasti akan berlibur dengannya, makanya aku disini sekarang."

Serasa diintrogasi Dazai dengan lancar memberi alibi, (huh dasar seme banyak alasan.)

Chuuya memandangnya, dia memasang wajah cuek seakan tidak minta alasan. (huh dasar uke ngambekan.)

"Lalu?" tanya Chuuya.

"Jadi yah, sudah. Aku mengacaukannya kan? Tidak enak jika kita jalan jalan dengan mood jelek. Aku tau Chuuya marah, risih, dan kesal denganku saat ini. Jadi yah sudah. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Tapi kumohon, jangan marah padaku. Maafkan aku Chuu…." Dazai memohon seakan ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya.

Chuuya menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Merasakan sendiri bagaimana angin laut yang berhembus lembut menyapunya.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali Dazai." ucap Chuuya. "Kalau aku semarah itu pasti kau sudah kutinggal di pelabuhan tadi. Sudah, lupakan yang tadi. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kota."

Dazai tersenyum, senang rencananya berhasil. Terkadang kejujuran lebih ampuh sebagai senjata.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya mendekat ke arah Chuuya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau galau lalu terjun ke laut. Karena, yang akan mengambil nyawamu itu aku." Chuuya menegakkan kepala angkuh, tersenyum dengan sedikit kontras merah di pipinya.

"Aku tau kau punya hati paling mulia dan setia dari semua bagian port mafia, Chuuya." Dazai lalu terkekeh kecil. "Tapi tidak apa. Aku pulang dari sini saja."

"Hah? Sudah kubilang aku akan mengantarmu sampai kota."

"Non non.." si manic topaz menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tau kau mau ke markas, benarkan? Nah, Chuuya pergi saja ke sana, aku bisa naik bis wisata langsung ke kantor agensi. Akan lebih praktis dibanding jika Chuuya menurunkanku di kota dan aku naik bis lagi."

Chuuya melihat Dazai ragu," Yah sudah." katanya diikuti anggukan Dazai dengan senyum riang.

"Ahh,, aku juga mau menyarankan toko roti yang di sana." Dazai menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil berkayu coklat sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada. "Tempatnya ramai saat liburan, tapi sekarang sepertinya sepi. Cobalah, aku merekomendasikan brownies kukusnya. Dan mereka bisa menggunakan alkohol kalau diminta."

"Oh ya? Ya,, nanti kubeli."

"Lalu satu lagi," Chuuya sedikit tersentak ketika Dazai menciumnya, namun akhirnya dia menerima. Ah, apa yang Chuuya lakukan selama ini hingga membuat bibirnya selalu seranum, selembut, sekenyal, dan semanis ini? Dazai merindukannya.

"Aku pergi." kata Dazai setelah menarik diri dan melihat Chuuya yang bersemu, "Aku tetap tidak suka motor ini." sambungnya.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu. Sudah sana!" Chuuya melayangkan tendangannya, namun si jangkung berhasil menghindar dengan mulus disusul senyum jahilnya yang biasa.

Dazai berjalan menjauh, dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chuuya yang menyebrang jalan untuk ke toko roti yang Dazai sarankan.

Sekitar dua menit, Chuuya keluar dengan bingkisan berisi menu yang disarankan si maniak bunuh diri tersayangnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan mata biru indahnya, Dazai sudah menghilang, namun ada sebuah bis biru yang berjalan menjauh di ujung sana.

Ia ingin menyebrang kembali ke motornya sebelum handphonenya berdering. Chuuya melihat dan mendapati layarnya memunculkan suatu hal aneh.

 _5_

"Sejak kapan temaku jadi seperti ini?" katanya melihat kepiting merah yang mondar mandir di layarnya

 _4_

"Tunggu? Apa ini?"

 _3_

"Countdown?" dia mulai bingung namun tidak tampak karena pengalaman sudah melatihnya untuk tidak panik.

 _2_

"Untuk apa?"

 _1_

"Hey. Tunggu—!" kali ini dia tidak menutupi kepanikan begitu melihat kelipan merah di bawah tangki motornya.

 _0_

Sebuah derit panjang berdengung dan sebuah ledakan terjadi di depan matanya. Chuuya syok melihat motornya hangus dilahap api. Sama seperti mobilnya tahun lalu. Bukan ledakan besar, namun cukup membuat kendaraan itu masuk liang lahat.

Pemilik toko roti dan beberapa orang di sana bermunculan dan juga dengan gusar mengambil air menggunakan ember dari tong penampung air di sana. Mungkin dia tidak punya alat pemadam.

Sementara Chuuya membeku tanpa tenaga. Ia mengalami hal yang sama pada dua benda yang sangat sangat dia sukai selain koleksi wine dan topi. Dia merana. Setahun itu singkat, namun dia sangat mencintai motornya. Sama seperti dia mencintai mobilnya yang juga meledak.

Tidak. Chuuya menggeram dan aura hitamnya membuat para pemadam sukarela itu bergidik ngeri.

"Si brengsek itu,," gumamnya diikuti senyum setan, "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU DAZAI SIALANNN!"

Dan teriakan penuh emosi nya menggelegar ke pelosok pesisir, bahkan lebih kuat dari ledakan itu. Semua orang diradius satu mil mungkin mendengarnya.

Termasuk Dazai yang aman di dalam bis dimana Chuuya tak akan bisa mengejarnya. Karena Dazai tau Chuuya tidak pernah ke daerah ini dan Dazai tau Chuuya tidak mengerti sistem transportasi umum dan jalur jalur di sini.

"Aku tentu tau kau sangat mencintai motor itu seperti kau mencintai mobilmu. Aku mengerti dan aku sangat paham itu. Tapi aku membenci mereka, Chuuya. Aku membenci mereka karena kau lebih mencintai mereka dibanding aku."

 _(Dazai Osamu, 19th. Mission Complete.)_

 **END**

* * *

Sejujurnya, ini cuma iseng yang dipaksakan... *lirik Satsuki

Untung saja saya sudah bebas dari kejar kejaran guru, hanya tinggal ujian yang menunggu.. hmmzz

Jadi, udah lunas yah sis. Awas kalo ga puas kau. :'v

Lalu, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat melaksanakan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Pause dululah doujin doujin itu.. /woy! :'v

.

Dan, saya masih sangat membutuhkan saran, komentar, hinaan, dan sebagainya. Bukan berarti saya maso, hanya diri ini butuh perbaikan. /apaanlu?

Jadi,, RnR?

Bye bye~~


End file.
